The ultimate goal of the Leukemia-Lymphoma Program is to cure and prevent leukemia and lymphoma. This problem is attacked by utilizing an interdisciplinary approach to reach specific, intermediate goals. Project I will study the role of human RNA tumor viruses in the etiology of leukemia and lymphoma by determining the presence of antibody to RNA tumor virus antigens in patients and family members as well as the actual detection of RNA viral antigens in malignant cells by immunologic means. The relationship between immunity to RNA tumor virus immunity and tumor specific immunity will be explored. The effect of radiation, chemotherapy and immunotherapy on these specific immune responses will be studied. Project II will uttlize serologic and non-serologic techniques to determine whether various leukemias and lymphomas represent proliferative diseases of B or T lymphocytes. This identification will be correlated with morphology and clinical course to determine whether this classification has prognostic or therapeutic implications. These studies will also aid in the immunologic evaluation of patients prior to and during immunotherapy by quantitating the number of circulating B and T cells. Project III will study adriamycin as well as several analogs in order to establish optimal therapeutic regimens and to identify new analogs with potent antineoplastic effects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: G.W. King, B. Yanes, P.E. Hurtubise, S.P. Balcerzak and A.F. LoBuglio: Immune Function of Successfully Treated Lymphoma Patients. The Journal of Clinical Investigation 57:1451-1460, June, 1976.